


ConveniencEdd

by Hopsb12



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopsb12/pseuds/Hopsb12
Summary: Edd (Double Dee) is his Junior year of college and has to take a job in a convenience store and is working the late-night shift. He has one customer that keeps bending the rules of No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Short Stories and Drabbles of the KevEdd Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009155) by [Hopsb12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopsb12/pseuds/Hopsb12). 



> The condom scenes actually happened when I was working in a convenience store on the late-night shift. The conversations were different but the cute blonde guy did appear a few times in several states of undress. I have a few more things I want o add to this story but for some reason, my computer keeps losing this one. So I am posting it and will update it later.

I looked out the window for the millionth time tonight, it was a slow night. I glanced at the clock and it said 2:30 A.M. and sighed. I had already cleaned every inch of the store and replenished the shelves. You might be wondering what I, Eddward Marion Vincent the smartest person at my school is doing working in a convenience store at 2:30 am on a Sunday. It was the summer of my junior year of college and my parents had been neglecting to refill my bank card, so I needed to make some money. It's a store on the outskirts of a small town in the next county over from Peach Creek so there wasn't much chance of seeing anyone I knew in this area. At this time of a Sunday night, there wasn't a lot of traffic so I had to find ways to keep myself busy.

I had walked to the back of the store to check on the fountain drink section and make sure all was clean when I heard the buzzer for the door sound and I turned around to see someone standing at my counter. As I walked back to the front of the store, I noticed a red baseball hat placed backward on red hair and the broad shoulders of an athlete standing there shirtless. Without thinking I said automatically, “Sir there is a dress code, no shirt, no shoes, no service.”

Without turning around the guy responded, “Look, dude, it's late at night, no one is around and I have a hot chick that's ready to put out, I need some condoms quick.” Then he turned around and the shock of who it was almost knocked me to the floor. I saw his emerald eyes go wide in amazement. “Double Dork, what are you doing here?”

“I work here Kevin, just this once, I'll let you slide and sell you the items you need.” I walked behind my counter and reached over and grabbed a pack of condoms and handed them to him.

“Not these, dude, I need the ultra-ones.” He smirked at me with that mischievous grin of his.

“You have to get the correct size Kevin: most guys like to pretend it's bigger than it really is.”

“That's what I'm trying to do Dork, you wanna see for yourself?” He laughed.

Involuntarily I looked down and saw that the button to his tight jeans was undone, but below that was a huge bulge in his pants. He reached teasingly towards the zipper and I blushed, “No, I'll take your word for it.” I took his money and rang up his purchase handing him the change. His hand seemed to graze mine sending a shiver down my back. He winked at me and started towards the door, I called out “Thanks have a nice night.”

“Oh, I will Dork, I will” and he was gone out the door. I watched his well-shaped butt as he walked to an older model pickup and jumped in slamming the door and racing out of the parking lot.

I'll let you in on a little secret that I haven't even told the Eds, I'm gay, which they do know, but the real secret is, I have had a crush on Kevin Barr forever. After going through puberty Kevin had grown this amazing body and his face had become so handsome. I would describe him as a Greek god. The picture of his broad chest and 6-pack was burned into my eyes, well that didn't help my night get any better. Now here I was stuck at work with a raging hard-on for my neighbor, whom I knew I would never have a chance of being with. In the back of my mind, I wished he had pulled the zipper down. Eddward get a hold of yourself and stop this daydreaming. Somehow, I felt a bit of jealousy, which I couldn't understand; why would I be jealous of Kevin. I knew I couldn't have him. Hmm, was I jealous of the fact that he always seemed to be getting laid and here I was still a virgin or was I jealous of that fact that someone other than me was always getting to touch those magnificent muscles and kiss those luscious lips?

At school, he never even seemed to notice my existence, of course, him being the Captain of the baseball team and star quarterback and one of the most popular kids in school placed him well out of my social circle. At home in the cul-de-sac, he would wave on occasion or speak if we passed each other going to one of the other houses in the neighborhood. But other than that, I don't think he even remembered if I was alive. He had been at odds with Eddy most of middle school because of the short Eds penchant for scams which he seemed to get drawn into naively on a regular basis. I had always hoped that the redhead wasn't that stupid. I had even warned him a couple of times of a pending scam but he still seemed to get drawn in and then would pound us afterward.

*

It had been two weeks since that Sunday night when Kevin came into my store and I hadn't had anything interesting happen since. I had all of my chores completed with nothing else to do but wait for the end of my shift at 6:00 am. There were very few customers this time of night and would stay that way until about 4:00 am when the shift workers were headed to work, or maybe an early fisherman on his way to the lake. I didn't have any studying to do so I was just staring out the window again. I noticed headlights coming down the crossroad and then pass slowly by on the road. A moment later the same truck came back and pulled into the parking lot. The truck pulled up crossways of the parking lanes by the front door and the driver jumped out. He was wearing nothing but a pair of tighty whities and a pair of trainers. I gasped when I realized it was Kevin again. He quickly ran into the store. “Kevin, you can't be in here like that!”

“I need some condoms” He threw a bill on the counter and grabbed the box of condoms and ran out of the store, calling over his shoulder “Keep the change, Dork!” Oh dear, Kevin shirtless had an effect on my body, but Kevin in nothing but some tight underwear was making my blood boil. He had the cutest little auburn happy trail running down his stomach into the waistband of his shorts. Those muscular legs said he didn't miss leg day at the gym for sure. I felt a trickle on my upper lip and grabbed a tissue. I hadn't had a nose bleed in years, I thought I had overcome those attacks. I was definitely going to have to have a discussion with him about coming into my store in such a state of undress. I got so flustered that I cleaned the whole store again. About 4:00 am, my morning rush was fixing to pick up I saw Kevin's truck turn into the parking lot again. Oh my, he can't be back for more condoms already.

He pulled up to the door and parked in the normal fashion. When the redhead got out of the truck, I noticed that he was fully dressed. Thank goodness, he walked in and went straight to the fountain drink section and started filling a cup with ice. After getting his drink he came over to the counter and leaned on it. “Hey Double Dork, sorry about earlier, but you know how it is when business is about to pick up if you get my drift.” He laughed. I blushed at the thought of him in his underpants.

“Something wrong dude?” The emerald-eyed boy asked and winked at me.

“Kevin Barr, you can't be coming into a place of business in such a state of undress, please refrain from such activities in the future.” I couldn't believe that I had gotten the nerve to reprimand the jock in such a manner.

He was sipping his drink and looked up at me when I said that, I instinctively took a step back and cringed expecting him to hit me for speaking to him in such a manner.

“What?”

“I'm sorry Kevin for speaking to you that way, but there are rules of conduct for public places.”

“It's cool dude, I ain't gonna hit ya,” Kevin laughed.

“What about Nazz? Aren't you cheating on her?” I said changing the subject.

“Dude, where you been under a rock? We broke up last year, She's dating some guy named Chad from Lemon Brook and I'm a free spirit.”

“What happened, you guys seemed destined to be together.”

“She found out that I was in love with someone that wasn't her and couldn't handle the fact.”

“Who?”

“Nope, not telling you, didn't tell Nazz who it was so I ain't telling you.”

It felt strange having a conversation with the redhead. But I was enjoying getting to look at all that male beauty that was Kevin Barr. I had it bad, and I knew that unrequited love was a bitch, but I was savoring the moment. I planned to get all the enjoyment from the moment I could. He stayed until the end of my shift talking about different things and I got to see a different side of Kevin. He was witty, humorous, seemed to be a caring and warm person.

My shift ended and after doing my paperwork I walked out of the store to see Kevin standing next to my car. “I thought you had left, Kevin.”

“Nah, not yet, I just wanted to say I enjoyed talking with you tonight, why haven't we done that more often?”

“We just seemed to be worlds apart and you weren't in my social sphere.”

“My great loss then, Let’s try to be friends then Dork. Although I never seem to see you around the cul-de-sac these days.”

“Well, I sleep most days because I have to work at night. You know. Speaking thereof I must get home and get some rest.”

“How about stopping at Waffle House and having breakfast with me, my treat.” Grinned the handsome redhead.

I couldn't say no to free breakfast and all that eye candy to boot. So, I let Kevin treat me to breakfast. We had some more good conversation and then I went home and went to bed to dream of an emerald-eyed god making love to me.

*****

Sunday had rolled around again, but after the past few weekends, I was beginning to look forward to late Sunday night. I had just came on duty at the store and was wondering if the redhead would come in looking for condoms again tonight and just what state of dress or should I say undress he would appear in tonight. It was drizzling rain outside and I knew that it would be another slow night.

I decided that I would start by cleaning behind the counter tonight. I had knelt to dust the items under the counter when I heard the buzzer from the front door go off. When I stood up there stood my handsome redheaded neighbor. He was dressed in a plaid western shirt with pearl snaps down the front. At his waist was a large belt buckle clasping some tight Wrangler jeans to his slender waist. The huge belt buckle seemed to make his bulge stand out even more than usual.

He grinned as I reached for the condom rack, “Nah, I don’t need those at the moment. Just came in for a pack of smokes. Give me a pack of Marlboro Reds.”

“Kevin, you know these aren’t good for your health.”

“Whatever Dork, you gonna sell me the cigarettes or not?” He asked me with a smirk on his lips.

“I would never want to kiss someone that smokes, it would be like kissing an ashtray.”

He smirked at me again and made a kissy face at me. “Your loss dude, some smokers are great kissers.”

He then looked at me with this strange look upon his face. Then he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me out over the counter. The thought of I should have kept my mouth shut ran through my mind. I closed my eyes and waited for the punch that I just knew was coming. Instead, I felt his lips brush against mine. Then he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for another kiss. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip and I gasped. This action caused my mouth to open slightly and his tongue invaded my oral cavity. He tasted of mint. He then snickered against my lips and pulled away leaving me stunned for a moment.

“Never say never. Dork. Especially to me, you know I love a challenge.” He stepped back and asked, “How am I looking?”

I looked him up and down from his signature backward red cap to the cowboy boots on his feet. He was one total package of gorgeous. I couldn’t lie to him so I said, “Very handsome, somebody is sure in for a treat tonight.”

“Thanks, Dork, OH might as well get a fountain drink while I’m here.” He then walked back to the drink area and filled up a cup. I couldn't help myself but watch his cute butt in those tight jeans. Those were some perfect buns. When he turned around to head back to my counter I averted my eyes so that he wouldn’t see the lust and want in my eyes. When I turned around he had stepped back from the counter and was flexing his arms. I couldn’t help myself from looking up and down his front. When my eyes got to his crotch it seemed as if he had an elephant secreted about his person and I swear the thing seemed to flex along with his arms. The redhead laughed and pushed his member back in his pants and zipped up. I was speechless and for me, that is a rare thing indeed.

He laughed again and said, “See Dee I wasn’t boasting. Well, have a good night Double Dee.”

“Ugh good night Kevin,” was all I could stammer out as he left the store. I watched Kevin walk out of the store. The tight Wranglers that he was wearing hugged his beautiful buttocks and showed them off to perfection. Kevin had grown so hot over the years. Everything about the jock was gorgeous. I watched as the boy walked across the parking lot and saw him flex once more. The redhead turned and winked at me and then jumped into his pick up truck and drove out of the parking lot.

Well, that gave me something to think about at least. I wondered why the jock had flexed and winked at me and then exposed himself. I was surprised that the jock had been somewhat kind in his interaction in the store. The jocks had bullied me after I came out at the beginning of my senior year in high school. The redhead hadn't said much to me, but he had usually stood by while the others called me names and pushed me around. One time one of the jocks had started to punch me and Kevin had shaken his head no. The boy hadn't punched me that day and after that, all they ever did was call me a fag or queer. I often thought about why they hadn't beat on me as they had done on others, especially my boyfriend Nigel.

Nigel had started Peach Creek High in our junior year of school. We had become friends and then lovers. Nigel is the one who encouraged me to come out to everyone at school. Ed had just shrugged it off and said that whatever made me happy was ok with him. Eddy, on the other hand, was not happy about the fact that I was dating boys or anybody for that matter, not for sex, but for my brain for planning scams and building intricate machines for use in the scams.

After graduation, Nigel had moved back to the city the had come from leaving me all alone in Peach Creek. All he had told me was that he didn't like Peach Creek and he didn't feel that he wanted to be in a relationship with me any longer. He was going back to his former boyfriend. this time instead of falling into my mind and thinking too much, I looked outward and grew from the experience. Instead of telling myself, I was unworthy of having a boyfriend, I told myself that I just had not met my soul mate. Before Nigel, I had been crushing on the redheaded boy that lived in the house across the street from me. The most popular boy at Peach Creek High and the star Jock and captain of the baseball and football teams. Someone that there was no possible way I would ever be able to get in that way. He would probably beat me into a bloody pulp if he ever found out about me liking him that way.

I must apologize my friend I am sure you are confused by the fact that I told you I was a virgin and that Nigel and I had become lovers. Well, technically I am still a virgin. When I was with Nigel I was still trying to overcome my obsessive cleanliness. At that time I felt that any of the activities involved in sex was filthy, filthy, filthy so we never got past the kissing, cuddling and the occasional handjob. To Nigel's displeasure, I even made him wear a condom and I had on gloves when I touched his member. That was the major downfall of our relationship. I just couldn't bring myself to have any form of sexual contact in the way most people do.

As you know Kevin was our neighborhood bully when we were in middle school. I can't really blame him for that because Eddy was always scamming the other kids out of their pocket change. Most of the cul-de-sac kids were nice people and all tried to get along with us even though we were always scamming and scheming. After the unfortunate event with Eddy's brother, we all seemed to have a common ground and things seemed to improve. Kevin even helped Ed get on the football team but he and Eddy just never seemed to be able to put their animosity aside. Eddy had stopped scamming the kids but he and Kevin seemed to stay at odds. For a little while after the incident, it seemed as if Kevin and I were on track to becoming better friends then one day it was as if he pushed me away to this day I still don't know what came between us. We were speaking one day and then the next it was as if he had forgotten all about me and I didn't exist in his world.

It was right after we started high school he joined all the sports teams and started hanging with the popular kids and was becoming very popular himself. I, on the other hand, went towards the academic clubs and mostly walked with the smart nerdy types. I just put it down to the fact that he didn't want to be seen hanging around nerds and was afraid that it would affect his reputation. When we did accidentally bump in the hallway he would shove me and say things like “outta my way dork!” By this time I had grown used to him calling me a dork or mostly double dork it didn't really bother me too badly.

Then one day when we were in tenth grade I was on the school newspaper and was sent by the editor to get an interview with the new quarterback for our football team. He didn't tell me the quarterback's name just that when I got to the coach's office, Coach Devereaux would call him in for the interview. When I got there and explained to the coach what I was there for he said that he would send him in and left the office to find him. Because Coach Devereaux said I could use his office for the interview I opened my bag and placed my paraphernalia on the desk and sat down in one of the chairs facing the desk.

I had my back to the door of the room and was looking down at my notes when he entered the room. “Hey, Coach said you needed to talk to me for the school newspaper.” That voice was so familiar even though it had deepened since he had grown through puberty it was one I would recognize anywhere. I turned towards him and he was standing there shirtless. I was taken aback I hadn't realized that he had grown this amazing body. It was at that very moment I finally realized that I was attracted to the males of the species and especially this particular specimen. My parents had had an in-depth discussion with me about human sexuality and attractions and I had done some research on my own so when this dawned on me it didn't surprise me at all which way my own affections turned. I had never shown or even cared about a preference before but here it was.

“Well, well look who it is. Double Dee I should have known you were on the paper you did it in middle school.” Kevin chuckled at me there was a look in his eyes that I couldn't fathom. He walked over closer to me and smirked at me. “Like what you see Double Dork. I wondered which team you batted for.” He then reached over with his finger and pressed up on my chin. I then realized that I had been standing there with my mouth open. “Did you bring your camera, no use wasting all this eye candy when you can share it with all the ladies. I don't mind you looking dork just remember you can't touch.”

“Whatever, Kevin, I have some questions to ask you for the paper. I hear you are starting quarterback this year even beating out a senior and a junior for your position.” We launched into the interview which when published along with Kevin's shirtless photo and stock photo from our archives with him in his uniform it caused us to have to do a second edition. It even sold more copies than the infamous Bobby Blabby edition in middle school.

During the interview we talked about his playing football and baseball and that he hoped to secure a college scholarship in sports. Then we discussed his ongoing relationship with Nazz and a new friend he had made a guy named Nathan. After the interview things seemed to go back to the way they were. We'd bump into each other in the hallway with me apologizing and Kevin shoveing me and saying “outta my way dork!” Or “watch where you're going, dork!”

There was one day not long after we had started our junior year of high school I was walking between classes when I spotted an advertisement about the latest book that the book club was reading. It was one of my favorites and I stopped short not thinking about how crowded the halls were that day because it was raining. Just when I stopped someone crashed into my back sending us both to the floor. Before I could say anything the person who had crashed into me said, “Fuck, Double Dork why don't you watch what you are doing!” That's when I took in the whole situation. I was lying face down on the floor with Kevin Barr sprawled across my backside. His face was in between my shoulder blades and his legs were between mine. As he went to get up it was if he had bucked into my buttocks. I knew that is was just wishful thinking on my part. After getting up he leaned in and gave me his hand to help me up as I was getting up he whispered into my ear. “You do something like that again and I might beat that ass up.” I hurridly skittered away down the hall to my next class before he could take any form of action. That was also the day that I met Nigel and we became friends. Nigel has been a witness to what had happened and overheard Kevin's threat. He said that there was safety in numbers and that if Kevin messed with me he would be my witness in the principle's office and we would get him expelled. I knew then that I was in love with the redhead and didn't want to cause him any harm. I told Nigel that it would not be necessary and that I would just be more careful about my surroundings. Kevin and I did have several more accidents in the hallway, I still don't know how I could have been so careless when he was around but he never threatened me like that again and he even made the jocks on his teams leave me along.

After I came out and was openly dating Nigel, Kevin seemed to disappear completely from my radar at school. The only time I would actually see him up close was in the cul-de-sac or if I attended one of his games. I would go to the games and root for Kevin. I studied most of the sports that he played so that I could know what he was doing. There was one time I placed a note in his locker about some strategy that would help him win over Lemon Brook. Yes, I was still in love with him even though I was dating Nigel. In fact, I am still in love with him even though I know he isn't interested in me in the least.

Well enough about the past for now. Did I tell you that someone sent me some passes to go hear a local band that is playing at the Backdoor tavern in Silver Springs? Good thing I am off this weekend. I believe I will go, I haven't been out since I came home from university. I was talking to Tasha the other day and he told me that the lead singer of the band was a hunk and a half, he also said that their act was really good. Have you heard of them? The band is called Hurlin Waffles and the Tossed Cookie Band. That's some name for sure. Don't shake your head at me, I am not going to go and make a fool of myself over some singer. Well, I must get home and get dressed to go to the show. I will tell you all about it next time we speak


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd steps out for an evening to hear a local band.

When I arrived at the club where the concert was I was running a bit late and the band was already on stage. The house was packed and the only table I could find empty was down near the stage. When I got seated and had ordered a drink they were doing a cover of Just When I Needed You Most. The lead singer was very good. When I got a good look at his face I realized it was my redheaded neighbor Kevin. I didn't know he had any musical ability. He was really good and when he noticed me he gave me a slight smile and a wave.

The next song was Lobo's I'd Love You to Want Me. His emerald eyes seemed to be looking at me which I knew was an impossibility. Even though he was singing in a gay club I knew he had to be straight. His latest girlfriend must be in the crowd and he was singing to her, but it felt as if he was singing to me.

Just as the band was starting the third song an old friend from university stopped by my table to say hello. "Eddward is that you?"

"Yes, Leo, it's me. I do get out once in a while." I stood up and gave Leo a friendly hug and asked him to sit and visit a little while. He promptly sat in the chair next to me. We had met during my first year at Peach Creek University we shared a few classes and did some studying together. He was a tall blonde with blue eyes and a nose that looked smashed. He was handsome to some I'm sure. Just not what I thought was handsome.

"Well Eddward, how do you like our little hometown band. The lead singer is a hottie but he is a snob. I gave him my number and told him to call but he never did. The next time I saw him I asked him why he didn't call and he said he lost my number. How rude!"

"I happen to know he is straight Leo."

"You don't know what you are talking about Eddward, my gaydar is never wrong. He can be had even if he deludes himself into thinking he is straight. He should be honored that I offered him all this fabulousness."

"We grew up in the same neighborhood Leo and since middle school, he dated the same girl. He did tell me a while back that they had broken up and that he was in love with someone else."

"Well enough about that loser, what have you been up to since break started Eddward?"

"Oh, nothing much, just working and sleeping."

While I was enjoying talking with an old friend, I was wanting to listen to the music as well. I rather enjoyed the oldies that Kevin and his group were performing and wanted to hear more, especially the songs that seemed as if the redhead was singing to me even though I knew he wasn't.

Every now and then Leo would dash off to talk to this one or that one and I would have a few moments to enjoy the music. I would even get to watch the expression on Kevin's face as he sang. When he would look my way and smile my heart would flutter. Oh if only someone like him would be interested in me. I guess it doesn't hurt to dream on occasion as long as one keeps their feet firmly on the ground.

Every time Leo would return it seemed as if he moved his chair closer to mine. Then when he lay his hand on my knee I almost jumped out of my chair. Just as I stood up to dislodge his hand a waiter came over with a drink on a tray and sat it before me. "I didn't order a drink."

"I know honey, a cutie sent it over to you. He said for the moment he wished to be anonymous."

I slowly looked around the bar but no one seemed to be looking my way. Who would send me a drink? I sure hoped he would not be all hands like Leo I looked at the drink, it was a lovely shade of blue.

Leo laughed and said, "That's a sex on the beach, somebody is trying to send you a message, Then he grabbed up the drink and drank it all down. I just sat there stunned by the audacity of Leo's actions. When he finished the drink he smiled and said, "There that should let him know that you are mine tonight."

"But I am not your's Leo. I'm not anybody's."

"C'mon Edd you still trying to play the innocent virgin? You gotta give it up sometime."

"I've told you before Leo I am just not interested in that. I find the swapping of bodily fluids unsanitary and would rather not."

He started trailing a finger up the side of my leg. In a way, it was causing unpure thoughts in my mind but I still didn't want to do any of that with him. For years I had been trying to convince myself I was asexual and it mostly worked until I had one of my dreams of my gorgeous redheaded neighbor

ravishing me. In my dreams, we did all kinds of sexual things and I had no problem with any of it. I even used words that I was usually offended by to tell him what I wanted. But after all, that was just dreams that would never come true. At that moment Leo started to move his hand towards a certain private area I lept up and made a mad dash toward the restroom. As I scurried away I said, "excuse me, Leo, I really must go to the restroom."

When I pushed the door open I stopped short there were people in there engaged in sexual activity. I backed out the door mumbling "excuse me". I could feel my face turning beet red and I turned into the nearby wall and started to feel a panic attack coming on. I had thought I had long been past having panic attacks in public but with Leo touching me unwantedly and now all that I had seen when I opened the restroom door I was near to losing it. I felt a hand on my shoulder I flenched, "No don't touch me, Leo."

"Calm down Dork, it's not Leo, whoever that is."

I knew that voice and thought 'oh no, now Kevin will have something else to make fun of me with. He didn't say anything else just rubbed his hand back and forth across my back. Finally, he said, "What's the matter Edd?" In a way, it shocked me that he remembered my name. He had called me "dork" for so many years. "I... I... I really need to use the restroom Kevin, but I can't go in there with all that going on." I turned and looked at him ashamedly and muttered that I must go find a clean restroom. He guided me to a door a little further down the corridor.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You can use the restroom in the dressing room Double Dee. I'll even guard the door so no one can come in on you. Just relax you are going to be alright." He then opened a door and pushed me inside and then closed the door behind me.

I found myself in a small bathroom with just a sink and a toilet. I hurriedly used the facilities. Then as I was washing my hands I studied myself in the mirror. Why had I panicked when Leo was trying to touch me was it because I didn't like people touching me there? Was I still squeamish about people touching me in my most private spot? Why then when Kevin touched me I felt comforted and wanted him to touch me all over.

I slowly made my way out of the restroom. Even though I could hear the band playing on stage Kevin was still standing there against the wall next to the door. I walked over and leaned against the wall next to Kevin and placed my hands in my pockets. "Shouldn't you be on stage?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm doing ok, it was just a bit of anxiety. I think I'm going to be ok. You know I never was much for crowded rooms and it felt like the world was closing in on me." Kevin looked sideways at me and grinned. He turned towards me and poked me in the chest the slid his finger up to my chin. He then swiftly pulled his hand away as if he had been burned.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"No, Leo is just a friend from college."

"Do you want him to be?"

"No, I haven't had a boyfriend since Nigel. Leo is more of a one-night stand person. I sure don't want to be just another notch on his bedpost."

"Was the break up with Nigel so bad that it made you not want another boyfriend?"

"No it just made me realize that I only wanted to be with someone else and that person wasn't ever going to be with me. So until I find someone that comes up to my standards I will wait until I do."

"How do you know that that certain person wasn't ever going to be with you, did you tell him and he shot you down?"

"No..." I couldn't tell Kevin that it was him that was my ideal man. "No, I never mentioned it to him I just know that he would never be interested in me. He was all about the ladies and would have been disgusted with me even mentioning that I was interested in him."

"You never know Dork, you should have at least tried. Well, I gotta get back on stage, you gonna stay for the rest of the show?"

"Yes, I was really surprised by your talent Kevin. You are really good."

"Thanks, Dork, I... ugh... gotta go, enjoy the rest of the show." and he was gone. I looked up to see that Leo had just entered the door leading back into the main area of the club. "Oh, there you are Eddward I was getting worried about you."

"I had to find a restroom. The other one was full so I found this one. I was just on my way back to the table."

"Let's blow this joint and go get something to eat. This group isn't near as good as I was told they were. They do nothing but oldies, ugh. They should get some up-to-date music."

"I enjoy the music they're doing and want to listen a bit more."

We sat for a while and listened to more songs then Leo and a couple of his friends invited me to go get something to eat with them, and I stood up to go just as Kevin started a song by Chicago.

If you leave me now, you'll take away the biggest part of me  
Uh uh uh uh no baby please don't go  
And if you leave me now, you'll take away the very heart of me  
Uh uh uh uh no baby please don't go  
Uh uh uh uh girl I just want you to stay

I smiled as I pretended that he was singing to me. I waved and hurried out of the club with the group to go get some food I really was a bit hungry. As I was walking out the door I looked back at the stage and saw a sad look on the redheads face. Then the door swung shut behind me and I walked over to my car. When I reached for the door handle I saw a bouquet of flowers tied there with a note with a phone number and the words call me.

I looked around but didn't see anyone so I tossed the flowers into the car and got in. The other guys got in and I drove us to the nearby eatery. It was just a small diner that looked like it had been there forever.

The whole time we were eating Leo's friends kept up a running conversation. I just let them talk and ate my meal. I wasn't really interested in their gossip. They were totally engrossed in knocking everyone that wasn't interested in them. It seemed as if they thought that the world revolved around them for their pleasure. Finally, after we finished eating and I had dropped them off at another gay bar I decided to just go home. It was too late to go back and listen to the music and I was tired of having to keep pushing Leo's hands away.

The next morning when I got up there was something tugging at the back of my mind. Something I needed to do but could not for the life of me remember just what it was. I took my usual morning shower and dressed for the day. Because I wasn't expecting anyone over I threw my hat into the washing machine along with a load of colored clothes. I smiled at myself as I passed the mirror hanging on the wall next to the door to the laundry room. For years I had refused to let anyone see my messy head of hair. Only since I had started attending college and met my roommate Leo and let him tame that tangled mass of curls did I feel confident enough to actually leave it off when I was home alone.

All morning long I kept thinking that there was something I needed to look at. I went around the house doing my usual chores and making sure that everything was clean and tidy. It was while I was in my room watering my cactus Jim that I glanced out of the window at the Barr house across the street. I could see Kevin moving some stuff between a trailer parked in his driveway and the garage door which was opened at the time. Inside I could see that motorcycle of his parked. It sparkled in the sunlight and I remembered how he had spent so much time when he was younger cleaning and repairing first his bicycle and then that Harley Davidson. I remembered the day he had found it at the junkyard and drug it home. He had spent so much time restoring it and bringing it back to life. Yes, I will admit I had spent much of my teenage years watching that boy grow from and young bully into the very handsome man that he had become.

At that moment I noticed a car pull up in front of Kevin's home and a tall overly endowed blonde got out and ran across the grass to the handsome redhead. Before he could set the box down she had her arms wrapped around him and her mouth was kissing him. What was her name? Brenda, Bambi, oh yeah Belinda. Belinda the bimbo is what most of the girls called her behind her back. I turned away from the window sadly for the fact that my friend had slipped so far down on his standards. That girl had slept with most of the male population of the high school. She'd even been with Eddy and Ed. She had only looked at me with disdain in her eyes. Even after I had been dating Nigel I heard her tell Eddy that she could make me straight if she wanted to but that she made of a rule of never dating nerds. Which was fine with me.

I looked out of the window at the couple again and could see that she was all but undressing Kevin in the front yard. Which wouldn't have been all that hard because he was only wearing a pair of jogging shorts and his trainers. Suddenly my enjoyment of looking out the window at the lovely day had evaporated. What is wrong with me? I knew I wasn't jealous of Kevin kissing her. Why should I be?

But now my day was suddenly bleak. I had been thinking since I had spied him out the window that I would go over and tell him how much I had enjoyed the music last night and think him for being so kind as to help me find a restroom. But, now that she had shown up there would be no use of my going over. I turned from the window and finished watering Jim and that is when I remembered the flowers from last night and the phone number attached.

I went downstairs and out the door to my car parked in my driveway. I opened the door expecting to see the flowers but no matter where I looked the weren't there. Oh, well I guess I'll never know what was on that card. I did at a later date find out what was on the card and what had happened to the flowers. When Leo had gotten into the car he had sat upon the bouquet and smashed the flowers. He said that when we got to the restaurant he tossed them away figuring that I would not want crushed flowers. As for the card he swore that he never saw a card.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. When I slammed the door and turned back towards my home I heard a whistle from across the street. I looked to see who had made the sound and saw Kevin waving at me. Belinda was standing next to the redhead frowning. Her frown got even deeper when he came running across the street. He slid to a halt in front of me and asked, "How'd you like the show last night?"

"Oh, Hi, Kevin, I was just thinking about coming over and telling you how much I enjoyed your singing last night, but I saw you had company and didn't want to interrupt."

The redhead looked at the frowning girl across the street and the smirked at me. "You could have come over anyway, she ain't nothing to me."

"You do have company Kevin and I have things to do so I will talk to you at another time."

"How about joining me for some pizza tonight?"

"I'm sorry Kevin, but I have to work tonight. So I will talk to you later. As I turned around I heard the jock sigh. It was a quiet sound and sounded a bit sad. When I looked back he had headed back to his own home and was saying something to the girl across the street. Then I saw them both go into the Barr residence and shut the door. And thus ended my pretense of him singing to me. I felt sad and alone at the moment.

Later that afternoon when I was going out to my car to head into town to do some errands before work I saw Belinda came out of the Barr house and walk towards her car. As she was getting into her car she noticed me and stared for a moment then reached into her purse and then tossed it into her car. She then closed her door and headed across the street where I was standing rinsing my car off. She walked up to me and said, "Hello Nerd! You're usually beneath my radar and I don't waste my time talking to fags. But since you are the first person I see and I just have to tell someone. Kevin just proposed to me. See the ring he gave me." She waved a small diamond ring under my nose. "It's small but he said that as soon as he goes Pro he will buy me a larger one."

"That's nice," I replied.

"Another reason I wanted to tell you is that over the years I've seen the way you look at my boyfriend and I want you to know that he is mine now and for you to keep your eyes off of him." Then she turned and flounced back to her car. I had heard that word but never had I saw anyone actually flounce. As I watched her cross the street I felt my mood go even deeper into that dark realm. I hadn't been bothered by depression in years but here it was. I thought maybe if I went and took care of my errands I would feel better soon. No matter how I tried to distract myself I just could not pull myself out of that slump. Finally, after finishing my errands I called in and got the manager to get one of the other clerks to fill my shift promising to make it up to them.

It had gotten dark by the time I reached the cul-de-sac and when I turned into our street I noticed that Kevin's truck was gone. I didn't want anyone to know I was home I pulled my car into the garage and went into the house. Without turning on any lights I made my way up to my room and fell onto the bed. I lay there for a while feeling my mood drop deeper and deeper into that pool of despair. Without getting undressed I reached over and pulled the bedspread over me and cried myself to sleep. I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way, for years I had known that Kevin was off-limits sexually but I would have enjoyed getting to know the adult Kevin and being friends with him.

Sometime during the night, the doorbell woke my up. I figured it was either someone had come to the wrong house or Ed or Eddy had discovered that I wasn't at work and come by to visit. I wasn't in the mood for company so I just ignored the bell hoping that whoever it was would just go away. Whoever was at the door started pounding upon it. I ignored that as well hoping that they would soon give up and go away. In the morning if it was one of the Eds I would apologize for not answering the door but at the moment I just couldn't be bothered.

Just as I was about the drift off to sleep, the pounding had stopped sometime earlier, I heard a tapping on my bedroom window. I sat straight up in my bed and looked at the window perplexed. My bedroom is on the second floor of my home and there was no way that anyone could be tapping on my window. I could tell that it wasn't pebbles being thrown at the glass. It was someone tapping on my window with a ring.


	3. Chapter 3 - Who dat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A midnight visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I have been having a block. This came to me tonight. Hope you enjoy.

I sat and stared at the window for what seemed like hours, but it was only moments. The tapping kept getting more insistent. Finally, I got up and walked over to the window. At first, I thought it must be one of the Eds needing my help, but then remembered they had my phone number and would have texted or called. Gathering my courage, I reached out for the curtain and drew it aside to see the silhouette of a man outside my window. 

“Who's there?” I called out as I turned on the flash of my phone to give some light. Then I got a shock when I realized just who was outside my window at this time of night. I hurriedly opened the window and let him come inside.

“About time dork, what took you so long?”

“Kevin, what are you doing out there this time of night?”

“You weren't at work, so I came to check on you. Why aren't you at work, I've never known you to shirk your responsibilities.”

“I wasn't feeling well and decided to stay home and get some rest.”

“C'mon, Edd, what's really wrong, you never get sick.”

“Oh, yes I do, Kevin, I just never let others know about it.”

“You don't look sick, you look a little down, Anything I can do to help?”

“No not really, how did you know that I wasn't at work?” I asked trying to deflect the question away from why I wasn't at work. I couldn't tell Kevin that I had been feeling down because I felt jealous of his engagement with Belinda. I knew he could do so much better than her. Maybe she was the one that he had been in love with that caused him to break with Nazz. 

“I stopped by there to visit with you and the guy that was working your shift told me you had called in sick. So, I came to check on you.”

“Well, as you can see, I'm good. I do hope you didn't surprise him like you did me.”

Kevin laughed and said, “Nah, I just do that to tease you, besides, I know you. The first night was a fluke. I didn't know you worked there, until that night. After that I decided that I would have some fun with you. I've known for years that you liked looking at me.”

“Well, you've had your fun, now I hope you won't come into the store in that state of undress anymore.”

“Why not? I got to see you blush, and I know you enjoyed the show.”

“Blush? Why would you want to make me blush?”

“Because it's so cute when you do it, and I enjoy watching you turn into a tomato.” Kevin laughed.

“Kevin Barr, you never change. I thought you had outgrown that stage a long time ago. I think I liked it better when you ignored me instead of being mean to me.”

“How am I being mean to you Dee? I don't mean to I just like seeing you blush. Now c'mon smile for me. I like to see you smile. I've always liked your smile.”

I looked at the redhead and could see no malice in his beautiful green eyes. He smiled at me and I felt my heart leap in my chest. That smile was so disarming. I so wished that I could see that smile every day. Then I remembered that he was engaged and that there was no way he would be smiling at me like that. My heart sank and I guess the despair showed in my face. Suddenly I was grabbed and pulled into those muscular arms. They closed tightly around me and held me close to that firm chest. In that warm embrace I felt so at home and relaxed. I so wanted to return the embrace, but he had told me years ago that I could look but not touch. I didn't know what to do with my hands, but it seems that they took matters into their own hands so to speak. My arms wrapped themselves around him and hugged him back.

Kevin laughed and whispered into my ear. “You know Dee the best thing about a hug is it's a gift that you give away and get returned at the same time. Now tell me what's wrong and if there is anything that I can do to help make it better.”

I didn't know what to say. I just stood there frozen enjoying the sensation of Kevin's arms wrapped around me tightly. In fact, he was holding me so tightly I could feel every muscle in his chest. I had to tell him that there was nothing he could do for me. Yet, I so wanted to tell him that he could do so much better than Belinda. I so wanted to tell him that I wanted him to be my boyfriend, but I knew that I could never tell him that. Oh, what am I to do?

“Kevin, please release me.”

“Why? Aren't you enjoying me hugging you?”

“That's the problem, I'm enjoying it too much.”

“Good, I want you to enjoy it. Now tell me what you think of this.” He brought his lips to mine and kissed me. Swiping his tongue across my lips. When I opened my mouth to protest his tongue forced itself inside. I felt him lick the gap in my teeth. There was so much passion pouring from the redhead holding me that I almost swooned. When he pulled back from the kiss it felt as if he had sucked the breath out of me. I was left gasping for air and weak in the knees if it hadn't been for that fact that he was holding me in his arms I would have collapsed onto the floor. I had never been kissed like that before. It would be something that I would cherish for the rest of my life and probably gauge all other kisses by. No wonder all the girls had been in love with him.

It was all I could do to keep from collapsing onto the floor in a quivering mass of jelly. That was the second time he had kissed me. What was going on with the redhead? He broke the kiss and leaned back and looked at me. There was a smirk on his face. “Now you’ve had your fun will you stop teasing me?”

“Teasing you? I’m not teasing you. You don’t know how long I have wanted to do that!”

“But Kevin, why would you want to kiss me?”

“I don’t understand it myself Dee, but for the longest time. Since some time in the tenth grade, I found myself wanting to kiss you. In fact, there’s more that I want to do to you.”

My mind reeled at the idea. “You’ve never shown any inclination of having an interest in the same sex.   
You’ve always dated girls. You were even married to Nazz.”

“I know, for years I denied my feelings for you. You are right, I have never wanted to be with another man. I’ve only wanted to be with you.”

“But, but, but…”

“But what?”

“You are engaged to Belinda, so what is it you want with me. I don’t do one-night stands. I want to mean something to the person I am with.”

“You do mean something to me. For years you are the one I dream about, the one I think about constantly. I figured once I got married and went away to college I would get you out of my system, but nothing I did would erase you from my mind.”

“I don’t’ understand Kevin.”

“I don’t understand it either, Dork, Do, you remember the day you came to interview me in tenth grade?”

“Vividly, you looked so handsome that day, and without your shirt, I saw your beautiful body. I remember from when we all swam in the river as kids, you always had a nice body, but that day I noticed how well you were muscled.”

“Well that day I saw a look on your face and in your eyes and for some reason, I wanted to see it again. I know I mostly ignored you in high school and I am sorry for that. I was sure that if I distanced myself from you, I would get over that feeling.”

I tried for the longest to stay away from you but for some quirk of fate, we kept bumping into each other. The day you stopped dead in the hall, and I crashed into you and we fell on the floor with me on top of you; set it in stone for me. I even pressed myself against you because I wanted to feel my dick against your ass. Then you started dating that guy Nigel and I figured that that was my chance to escape what I was feeling for you. You were the only guy that I wanted to be with that way. I even tried looking around at other guys but none of them interested me. I even started performing in gay bars to see if maybe I had those feelings for any other guy. But, nothing.”

He then pulled me in for another kiss. Oh, my goodness, this boy was going to be the death of me if he didn’t stop kissing me like that. Finally, I gathered enough strength to push him away. “Kevin Barr stop that, this instance. You are engaged to Belinda and I refuse to be the other person.”

“Wait, what? That’s the second time you’ve said that.”

“She told me earlier today that you two had become engaged to be married and that she didn’t want me looking at her boyfriend.”

“I’m not engaged to that slut. She means nothing to me, but a quick lay. A dude has urges that sometimes need to be taken care of. I wouldn’t marry her if she were the last person on earth and I sure didn’t become engaged to her.”

“Well, then tell me what you are doing here and what you want from me. If it’s a quick roll in the hay to ease some sexual tension, then you are sadly out of luck. No matter how much I may want that to happen, I refuse to be a one-night stand.”

He took a deep breath and fully released me. He then turned and walked towards the window. It looked as if he were leaving. My heart sank as he leaned out the window. I heard him take several deep breaths then he turned around and looked at me. The smirk was gone from that beautifully freckled face. His green eyes sparkled with a hit of tears.

Then he spoke, words that will never leave my heart or mind. “I… I… I don’t know…”

“You don’t know what Kevin?”

“I don’t know how to say what I need to say.”

“Well just blurt it out, and we will make sense of it somehow.”

“I want to fu…”

“Language Kevin!”

“Shut it, Dork, let me say what I need to say. This isn’t easy for me.”

“By all means, say whatever it is you need to say.”

He took another deep breath, and I noticed a tear rolling down his cheek.

“I want to fucking live my life, free from this wanting and needing something that I don’t know how to handle.” Oh, dear, my mind hit overdrive. I just knew that he was here to pound me into dust for making him feel something for me. Something that I had no control over. Something that I never even knew I had caused somehow.

I saw him clench his fist and move towards me. As he got closer to me, I saw him raise his right hand. I flinched and tried to step backward. That’s when his left hand shot out and grabbed my shirt. When his right hand moved towards my face, I braced myself for a punch. It wouldn’t have been the first time that Kevin had struck me. However, when his hand connected with my face, I realized it was open and cupping my cheek.  
As he gently cupped my cheek, he said, “I don’t know what I want Dee. I am so afraid that I may hurt you. Something that I never want to do again. I want to try being with you as boyfriends. I can’t promise forever, right now, but I do want to try. Will you give me that chance? It may be that once I realize that I’m straight, after all, I will walk away causing you to be hurt. I don’t want to break your heart, but it may be a one-time thing, or it may be forever. I don’t know but I want to try. Will you give me that chance?”

“I don’t know what to say.’

“Just say you will give us a try, I know you want to, I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me.”

He then pushed me onto the bed. “No, Kevin, I’m not ready for that.”

He smiled and laughed at me. Then he sat down next to me. “I’m not sure I’m ready for that either Dork, I just wanted us to sit down for what I am about to tell you.”

Oh dear, here it comes the ‘April Fool’

He dropped his head to his hands and sat leaning over like that for a few moments. Then said, “You remember I told you Nazz found out that I was in love with someone else?”

“Yes, and you said that caused your breakup.”

“Well, the way she found out is we were being intimate one night and just at the wrong moment I called out someone else’s name. She later told me that if it had been any other name but that one, we may have been able to work things out.’

“I can understand how calling out another woman’s name at that moment could have been a disaster.”

“It wasn’t another woman’s name Dee; it was your name. I screamed out your name in a moment of passion.”

“My name?”

“Yes, your name, I had been having dreams about you. At first, it was just every now and then, but then they started coming nightly. Having sex with you had become an obsession in my mind.”

I couldn’t help myself, I laughed. He got a hurt look on his face.

“No, I am not laughing at you, Kevin. I’m laughing because I have had that kind of dream about for as long as I can remember.”

“You have?”

“Yes, and they are very vivid too.”

“So how about it, Dork? You wanna give us a try? If nothing else we might be able to get the dreams to stop.”  
Suddenly, I knew what my answer would be. “Yes, Kevin, I will give us a try. I will hope for forever, but to keep my feet grounded I will think of it as a fleeting event until we know either way.  
He turned towards me with that mischievous smirk of his and didn’t say a word. He just leaned in and kissed me. As he was kissing me, he lowered us both down on the bed. He then crawled on top of me, never breaking the kiss. He pressed my legs apart and settled between them. 

I could feel his member through his gym shorts and my thin pajamas, and it was growing. That’s when the nerves overtook me and I broke the kiss.

“No, Kevin, we aren’t doing that. I am not ready for that.” My betraying mouth said. My mind and my body were working against me. I knew I wanted him. It was something I had long dreamed of. I could feel my body responding to his. He hadn’t even touched me except for kissing and the gentle caress of my cheek. What was I to do, I knew I wasn’t ready for that! I had studied the mechanics of male on male sex years ago, so I knew what to do, but I didn’t know how to respond. I felt him smile into the kiss. He then pulled back and looked deeply into my eyes. I could see the want in his eyes. Is this finally the night I lose my virginity?  
He then ground his hips into mine and I could feel him at full mast so to speak. He then leaned in and kissed me again. My find finally focused away from the thoughts I was having about him ravaging me and I realized he was saying words into my mouth. “I want you so bad Dee…”

While he was kissing me, he was rubbing our crotches together. He then took his lips away from mine and I felt like something was missing. He moved to my neck and started biting and sucking. Oh, dear how am I going to explain a love bite tomorrow.

He then brought his mouth back to mine and as he did, he gave a hard thrust against me. I felt him moan into my mouth and his body gave a great shudder. Which I was glad of because at that same moment I had come. He stopped moving and just lay on top of me.

I lay there savoring the moment. Kevin had made me climax in my nightclothes. After a few moments, my OCD kicked in. “Kevin, please let me up, I need to go to the bathroom.”

He looked at me and smirked. He got up off of me and I shot to the bathroom grabbing another pair of pajama bottom on my way. I heard him laughing as I closed the door. After I had cleaned myself and put on the clean pair of pants, I opened the door and walked back into the bedroom.

“Excuse me a moment Kevin, I need to go throw these clothes into the wash. I will be back in a moment.”  
He laughed again and said, “Here you might as well throw these shorts in there as well and handed them to me. I took the gingerly between two fingers and headed towards the laundry room. It was when I got to the laundry room and started putting the clothes into the washer that I realized that he had handed not only his shorts but his shirt as well. Kevin Barr, the man I had long yearned over was in my bedroom naked. 

Now I will admit to you that I was a bit naughty with his shorts before I put them into the wash. I did something that I thought I would never do with another person’s garment. I brought it up to my nose and actually sniffed them. Instead of being put off by the unclean smell of someone else’s worn garments, I was intrigued and took a big sniff. The scent was wonderful. It was a clean musky smell and I enjoyed it. I would have usually thought how filthy that was but for some reason that never crossed my mind. I then actually tasted the liquid that was starting to congeal on his shorts. Yes, I know filthy, filthy, filthy, but I actually liked it. I then threw them into the wash and headed back to the bedroom. On the way, I was trying to figure out what I had that would fit him.

When I got back to the room, he was laying spread eagle on my bed in all of his masculine glory. It truly was a sight to behold. I walked over and sat on the bed, enjoying the view the whole time.

“Like what you see, Dork?”

“I must admit very much so, Kevin.”

He then laughed again. “That was great, Dee. I have never got off so quickly before without actually having sex. I don’t know what you do to me, but I want to find out. Hope you don’t mind if I spend the night. I can’t go home like this. Don’t worry I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to. I will wait until you are ready.”

“After what just happened, I don’t think that will be far off. I can’t promise that I won’t be hurt if things don’t go anywhere between us, but I don’t want you to feel bad if that is the case. After what I was feeling earlier, I am willing for you to be my first.”

“Your first?”

“Yes, my first, I have never had sex with anyone, so you will be my first.”

“But you and Nigel.”

“Never got past kissing and the occasional handjob.so you will be the one who takes my virginity. I am going to give it to you, but not tonight I’m tired and need some rest.”

He then grabbed me and pulled me on top of him and started kissing me again. He stopped to say. “In a way, you will be my first as well. Now let’s get to sleep, I know it is well past your bedtime.” He then pulled me close again and rolled us on our side keeping me close to his chest and his arms wrapped around me. After a while, I could hear gentle breathing and knew he had drifted off to sleep. Me on the other hand, I was wide awake.

I had finally gotten the hottest man I knew in my bed and he was sound asleep. But that was okay, I knew that I was going to make my dream come true but if I was destined to be hurt then things would progress on my terms.


End file.
